Jackal
Jackal, Szakal in the Polish translation, is a small, slim, blue-silver wolf, and he is the main antanogist of Chakra, Battle Of The Titans. He is the leader of a team consisting of twelve members, known as the Zodiac Demons. His main goal is to rule the land of Nippon by using the power of the Destiny Sword. Physical appearance Jackal is a slim, small, rather skinny blue-silver wolf with black markings and a jackal-like appearance, with a long, slightly bent muzzle, large ears, each with a notch in it, and a short tail. He has black markings under his eyes and also has a black stripe running down his back from forehead to tail. Jackal's eyes are narrow and red in color. Personality Witty, cruel, and extremely cunning, Jackal prefers to think and order his Demons around rather than fighting himself. He and his minions seem to have a knowledge about the Chakra Heroes, but whether and how this could be is still unknown. Not much is known about him. For one, it is unknown why he is so willing to risk his life in order to rule Nippon. Another unknown thing is how he manages to order twelve wolves that appear to be much stronger than he is. History 'Before the events of the comic' Born in difficult times, Jackal had to endure hunger and suffering from the beginning, since he was a pup. Being rather skinny, no one expected him to survive. How Jackal managed to live through hunger is not known. What is known is that from the moment he managed to care for himself, Jackal developed profound hate for those who lived happily and in abundance, since he always had to fight for both. 'As of Chapter One' Jackal does not make any appearance in Chapter One, however, the following events take place during the time of this Chapter. More determined than ever to inflict his own destiny to the rest of Nippon, Jackal began to roam the land in search of someone who came from his same condition, and who could help him with his plans. The wolf seemed to be guided by evil presences who told him exactly where to go, and who to look for. In an incredibly short time, he managed to gather twelve wolves, each with the peculiarity of representing an animal in the Chinese Zodiac. How Jackal managed to conquer their trust and establish himself as their leader -despite apparently being weaker than any of them- is still a mystery. Guided by the same evil goals, the wolves organized themselves, and acquired knowledge about those who were trying to prevent Nippon from falling into devastation: the Chakra Heroes. 'As of Chapter Two' Jackal only appears once in this chapter. However, a laugh can be heard near the end of the chapter. At the last page of this chapter, his face appears at the last panel, saying the worst is yet to come. 'As of Chapter Three' At the beginning of the chapter Jackal steps out of the shadows. When C.Y. asks him who he is, Jackal introduces himself and tells C.Y. he does not bother to ask for her name, and instead labels her Three-eyes, hurting C.Y.'s feelings.KumaNot bothered by that, he continues by saying that if the Chakra Heroes have come for the Sword, they are wasting their time, and the Destiny Sword belongs to him. Cheetah challenges Jackal and argues that he can't see Jackal's name on it. Orca asks Cheetah to shut up and not to provoke him. Jackal tells Cheetah to listen to Orca, and points out that the Chaka Heroes are severely .]]outnumbered as his army of Zodiac Demons joins him. After Motyl offers to talk to the newcomers into letting them through, Jackal laughs and says that he'd expected more from the Chakra Heroes. He then orders Ryu to get the Sword for him. Jackal is later seen while some of the Heroes are cornered by the Zodiac Demons. After Led causes an earthquake, Jackal orders Hest to stop it, and scolds Ryu for not being able to predict Led's move. He then orders him to gather the Demons and go down the gorge. He reappears briefly while the Heroes walk toward the underground forest, as C.Y. recalls their first encounter with the blue-silver wolf. C.Y. remarks how Jackal seemed to know that Motyl's powers were able to summon the Destiny Sword, and she wonders how he collected this piece of information. Jackal makes another appearance during the fight between the Heroes and the Demons at the Origin Stones. The wolf captures C.Y.'s attention by displaying the Destiny Sword in front of her, inducing her to unleash her Chakra, Ajna. Jackal then starts teasing the Heroine, saying that he is surprised to see Ajna's Substantial Form, expecting her Nebulous Form instead. As Ajna tries to attack Jackal, Oniken suddenly interferes and uses his powers to block the attack, turning Ajna back into C.Y.. Jackal then approaches her and says that everything he knows about her, he learned from the Origin Stones: he explains how the pillars contain information about each Hero's powers, so that Jackal was able to collect such information and turn it against the Heroes themselves. 'As of Chapter Four' He is disappointed with all the Zodiac Demons, since they did not win against the Chakra Heroes, and trained for one year. He says they should have crushed them. He shushes Haan and Hest, and then asks Omen and Charon to report. He tells Ryu that he has done nothing, calls him a darn hypocrite, says that Oniken had to do his work and that Kobura could do better than him. Jackal asks Omen and Charon where Kobura is and calls him a little pest. Jackal wants Omen and Charon to check every corner of the hideout. Next he asks the others where Kobura is. When Ketek explains, Jackal asks someone else. But neither Mishka helps him, so he asks Tiikeri, since she and Kobura are best friends. Jackal says it would be terrible if something happened to Kobura whilst he was lost and alone, and licks Tiikeri. Next he scratches her and calls her a moron, since she did not call him Lord Jackal. Then he tells her to get out of his sight, to find Kobura and bring him back immediately, to drag him if she has to and that he won't have mercy for Kobura. Next he tells Ryu that Kobura is going to force them to change plans, that if Kobura joined the Heroes, their hideout won't be a secret anymore and that they will be moving the Sword. Then he tells Kozel that her group will take care of the Heroes, next he tells Oniken to hide the Sword in a safe place and tells Ryu to stick close to Kozel and obey whichever order she gives him. Then he tells him that this whole mess was because he couldn't look after Kobura, if he fails to do something helpful, he can say goodbye to his Head General status, he will have Kozel supervise him and he'd better stop complaining and behave himself. Next he asks Oniken what's wrong, and he replies that they have got one short. 'As of Chapter Five' Jackal doesn't appear until page 377. C.Y. encounters him, when she was told by Oniken where the sword is. C.Y. demanded him to give the sword back now, but he didn't answer instead (much to C.Y.'s confusion) felled down dead, revealing that Kuma killed him. 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Trivia *Jackal might have a slight crush on Tiikeri, as it is revealed that he gave a flower to her by Maura. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male